1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn-table adapter capable of being attached to a game device for executing games intended to be played in time with music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a music game system in which a player is instructed to operate an input device in time with music for simulating a DJ (disk jockey) and performance on various musical instruments has become popular. However, input devices for general types of game devices are equipped only with press-switches and they are not sufficient to play music oriented games.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a turn-table adapter suitable for use in music oriented games.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, there is provided a turn-table adapter comprising a body capable of being attached to a game device provided with a press-switch serving as an operation member of an input device, and a mechanism for converting a rotational operation by a player into a pushing-down operation of the press-switch.
According to the above mentioned turn-table adopter, it is possible to allow the game player to perform rotational operations in time with the music, so that interests of music oriented games can be improved.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a turn-table adapter capable of being attached to a game device provided with a press-switch serving as an operation member of an input device, said turn-table adapter comprising: a clip to be detachably mounted on a case of the game device; and an operation disk attached to one arm of the clip and rotatably operable by a player, wherein a rotational operation of the operation disk can be converted into a pushing-down operation of the press-switch.
In the turn-table adapter, the clip may be provided with a shaft passing through said one arm, the shaft may be coaxially provided at both ends thereof with the operation disk and a press-in disk, and a lower surface of the press-in disk opposite to the case may be provided with a bump for depressing the press-switch.
A bottom surface of the operation disk opposite to said one arm may be formed as an end face cam, said one arm may be provided with a pin movable in an axial direction of the operation disk, and a rotation of the operation disk may be converted into a movement of the pin in the axial direction to thereby depress the press-switch.
The case may be provided with an element necessary for assembling the game device, and the clip may be mounted on the case using said element.
The case may be provided with a hole serving as an element necessary for assembling the game device, and another arm of the clip may be provided with a bump to be fitted to the hole.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a turn-table adapter capable of being attached to a game device provided with a press-switch serving as an operation member of an input device, said turn-table adapter comprising: a clip mountable on a case of the game device; a shaft passing through one arm of the clip; an operation disk coaxially provided to the shaft at on one end thereof; and a press-in disk coaxially provided to the shaft at another end thereof, wherein another arm of the clip is provided with a bump to be fitted to a hole formed on the case to serve as an element necessary for assembling the game device, a bottom surface of the press-in disk opposite to the press-switch being formed with a bump, and an integral rotation of the operation disk and the press-in disk allowing the bump of the press-in disk to rise onto the press-switch to thereby depress the press-switch.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a turn-table adapter capable of being attached to a game device provided with a press-switch serving as an operation member of an input device, said turn-table adapter comprising: a clip mountable on a case of the game device; a shaft attached to one arm of the clip; and an operation disk provided to the shaft at one end thereof, wherein said one arm is provided with a pin movable in an axial direction of the shaft, another arm of the clip being provided with a bump to be fitted to a hole formed on the case to serve as an element necessary for assembling the game device, a lower surface of the operation disk opposite to the press-switch being formed as an end face cam, and a rotation of the operation disk being converted into a movement of the pin in an up-and-down direction to thereby depress the press-switch.
In the above mentioned turn-table adapters, the game device may be configured as a portable game device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable game device suitable to play music oriented games.
In order to attain the above mentioned object, there is provided a portable game device comprising: a case having a size approximately small enough to fit in a palm of an adult; a press-switch provided on the case and serving as an operation member of an input device; and a turn-table adapter to be detachably mounted on the case, said turn-table adapter being capable of converting a rotational operation by a player into a pushing-down operation of the press-switch.
According to the above mentioned portable game device, it is possible to allow the game player to perform rotational operations in time with the music, so that interests of music oriented games carried out on the portable game device can be improved.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable game device comprising: a case having a size approximately small enough to fit in a palm of an adult; a press-switch provided on the case and serving as an operation member of an input device; and a turn-table adapter comprising a clip to be detachably mounted on the case and an operation disk attached to one arm of the clip and rotatably operable by a player, wherein a rotational operation of the operation disk can be converted into a pushing-down operation of the press-switch.
In the portable game device, the clip may be provided with a shaft passing through said one arm, the shaft may be coaxially provided at both ends thereof with the operation disk and a press-in disk, and a lower surface of the press-in disk opposite to the case may be provided with a bump for depressing the press-switch.
A bottom surface of the operation disk opposite to said one arm may be formed as an end face cam, said one arm may be provided with a pin movable in an axial direction of the operation disk, and a rotation of the operation disk may be converted into a movement of the pin in the axial direction to thereby depress the press-switch.
The case may be provided with an element necessary for assembling the game device, and the clip may be mounted on the case using said element.
The case may be provided with a hole serving as an element necessary for assembling the game device, and another arm of the clip may be provided with a bump to be fitted to the hole.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable game device comprising: a case having a size approximately small enough to fit in a palm of an adult; a press-switch provided on the case and serving as an operation member of an input device; and a turn-table adapter comprising a clip mountable on the case, a shaft passing through one arm of the clip, an operation disk coaxially provided to the shaft at on one end thereof, and a press-in disk coaxially provided to the shaft at another end thereof, wherein another arm of the clip is provided with a bump to be fitted to a hole formed on the case to serve as an element necessary for assembling the game device, a bottom surface of the press-in disk opposite to the press-switch being formed with a bump, and an integral rotation of the operation disk and the press-in disk allowing the bump of the press-in disk to rise onto the press-switch to thereby depress the press-switch.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable game device comprising: a case having a size approximately small enough to fit in a palm of an adult; a press-switch provided on the case and serving as an operation member of an input device; and a turn-table adapter comprising a clip mountable on the case, a shaft attached to one arm of the clip, and an operation disk provided to the shaft at one end thereof, wherein said one arm is provided with a pin movable in an axial direction of the shaft, another arm of the clip being provided with a bump to be fitted to a hole formed on the case to serve as an element necessary for assembling the game device, a lower surface of the operation disk opposite to the press-switch being formed as an end face cam, and a rotation of the operation disk being converted into a movement of the pin in an up-and-down direction to thereby depress the press-switch.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable game device by which a game player can sufficiently enjoy the music oriented games.
In order to attain the above object, there is provided a portable game device comprising: a case having a size approximately small enough to fit in a palm of an adult; an input device provided on the case and having a plurality of operation members, for outputting signals in correspondence with operation states of the operation members, at least one of the operation members being arranged as a press-switch; a memory device in which is stored a music data for reproducing a tune, and a timing data defining a procedure for operating the operation members in correspondence with the tune reproduced base on the music data; a display device for displaying a game picture; a music reproducing device for reproducing the music data; a game controller for controlling the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, and using the display device to guide a player in an operation procedure of the input device in correspondence with the reproduced tune; and a turn-table adapter to be detachably mounted on the case, said turn-table adapter being capable of converting a rotational operation by the player into a pushing-down operation of the press-switch.